Back To Your Heart
by Alchemily
Summary: Edward Elric returns to Resembool six months after he left for the west. Now that he's back, he has to determine his relationship with Winry and what he plans on doing next. Rated T, will contain lots of fluffiness, BEWARE XD Contains spoilers for FMAB


**A/N: Hey readers. I'm going to try and write a FMA fanfic for once xD It's not gonna be a one-shot, it's going to have multiple chapters. It's mainly EdWin fluff and it takes place after FMAB, but before the -OMG SPOILER- picture of the Elric family. So...yeah. It's been awhile since my last fanfic, so I'm probably gonna start out a little rocky.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Summary: Ed returns to Resembool six months after he left for the west. Now that he's back, he has to determine his relationship with Winry and what he plans on doing next.**

**Back to Your Heart**

**Prologue: I'm Home**

"Ugh, it's too damn hot out here!"

That was an unsurprising comment from twenty-one year old Edward Elric, as he walked down the dirt path back to Resembool.

Edward had been in the west for approximately six months. He decided he had learned all that he needed to, and that he just wanted to go back home.

The biggest reason why? One reason, or rather, person. The love of his life, Winry Rockbell.

After the promised day was all over with, Edward and his brother, Alphonse, stayed in Resembool with Winry for two years. In those two years, something drastically changed between Ed and Winry. They were...somewhat nicer to each other. Less wrench bashing to Edward's skull. They flirted with each other. Compliments flew between the two, such as, "cute outfit" or "your hair looks nice". They always smiled at each other. And...to sum it all up, they were inseperable.

When Winry left the house to go somewhere, Edward would follow. Vice versa. When Edward went to take a nap, Winry would sneak in and sit on the edge of the bed and watch him sleep. Vice versa. Whatever they did, they almost always did it together. Any person who watched the two could instantly tell they were crazy in love with each other.

Winry had already admitted to herself that she loved Ed when the Scar incident occurred. After she did, she became very protective of him.

Edward took longer to realize his feelings for her. He didn't realize until after Riza said he did. And now, when Al teased him about her, he would no longer deny anything. He loved her.

This was confirmed on the day Ed left to the west. Before he got on the train, he "proposed" to her using the law of equivelent exchange. However, Winry overturned it and said she'd give him all of her life instead of a mere half. She blushed and said 85 percent was better, but in her heart, she was okay with giving him all of it.

Ed smiled as remembered that day. He then frowned.

_Is...she my fiancee? Did she think of that as a legit proposal? Aw, shit..._

Edward stopped and looked at the ground. Did they clearly understand each other? Were they together?

He shook his head and started walking again, but stopped. He was home. In front of the Rockbell's.

A surprised look came to his face.

_I'm...here already?_

A dog on the porch opened its eyes and spotted Ed. He stood up and stared at him. Then he barked and charged toward him and knocked him over.

"Hahaha, hey, Den! How've ya been, buddy?" Edward happily said to the dog, petting him.

Edward was too busy playing around with Den to notice the girl crying on the porch. Den, however, noticed and ran toward her and sat at her feet.

Edward looked at over and his heart skipped a beat. He slowly stood up, brushing himself off, and stared at her. She stared back, with tears rolling down her face.

He gave her a sweet grin, a grin you would hardly ever see from Edward.

"Hey, Win. I...I'm home."

That did it. She smiled brightly and charged toward him.

"EDWARD!"

She glomped him at full force making them fly through the air and Ed hit the ground hard. He just laughed and hugged her tightly. He felt tears soak his shirt.

"Hey, these better be tears of joy!" Edward said hopefully to her.

"Idiot, of course they are!" Winry exclaimed with a grin.

He grinned back at her.

"Good."

Their faces were really close and they knew it. They were leaning in until...

Den jumped on them both causing them to mess up. They just groaned then laughed.

Winry stood up and brushed herself off, and held her hand out to Ed.

"Let's go in, I made an apple pie for you," she said with a bright smile.

He gladly took her hand and stood up next to her. He suddenly put his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I'm so happy to be back here...with you."

Winry smiled and hugged him back tightly.

"I'm happy too. Very happy."

_**End of Prologue**_

**A/N: Meh. Well, was it good? Do you wanna read more? Do you wanna give ideas for the next chapter? Leave a review! Just don't flame, they annoy me. Thanks :)**

**~FMA-Freak96~**


End file.
